Olah Raga
by Ay
Summary: Sakura lebih memilih mengajak Kakashi berbelanja ketimbang mengajaknya olah raga. "Kashi, katanya mau olah raga?"  "Loh? Kan ini juga olah raga?"  Kakashi menarik Sakura kembali dalam pelukannya. Untuk KakaSaku Fanday yang telat sehari.


_Sakura lebih memilih mengajak Kakashi berbelanja ketimbang mengajaknya olah raga. "Kashi, katanya mau olah raga?"_

_"Loh? Kan ini juga olah raga?"_

_Kakashi menarik Sakura kembali dalam pelukannya. Yang ditarik hanya bisa tersenyum sebal sambil memukul bahu suaminya itu dengan pelan._

* * *

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sama**

**Olah Raga by carnation-red**

**M untuk bahasa yang rasanya terlalu dini untuk dibaca oleh usia 17 tahun ke bawah**

**Sebuah fic KakaSaku untuk KakaSaku fanday yang telat sehari. **

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi ketika Sakura telah berpakaian lengkap. Ia mengenakan kaus putih polos dipadukan dengan celana_ training _hitam panjang. Sebuah handuk kecil telah melingkar di lehernya. Ia menatap suaminya, Kakashi Hatake yang saat ini masih bergelung di bawah nyamannya selimut di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Hmphh... Dia bilang mau olah raga, sudah jam segini, malah belum bangun."

Sakura berjalan ke arah Kakashi. Ia bungkukkan sedikit badannya, menggoyang-goyangkan tangan suaminya dengan lembut. "Kashi, ayo bangun! Katanya ingin olah raga."

"Hmmm..."

Kakashi hanya menggeliat kecil sambil memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura. Sakura mengelus dadanya. Sudah bukan hal yang aneh jika suaminya itu susah dibangunkan. Mencoba sabar, Sakura beralih ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya, kembali mencoba membangunkan Kakashi.

"Kashi... Ini sudah jam 6. Kita kan mau lari pagi, Kashi," kata Sakura. Ia kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kakashi.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Sayang," rajuk Kakashi. Kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tahu, butuh kesabaran ekstra jika ingin membangunkan Kakashi. Seperti kata pepatah, jika pria lebih kuat tenaga dari wanita, maka wanita lebih kuat akal dibanding pria. Dan Sakura adalah penganut pepatah itu. Taktik lama dan klise pun dilakukannya.

"Kashiiii... Ayolah. Kan kau sendiri yang ingin olah raga hari ini. Atau kau ingin aku olah raga sendirian? Kau tahu kan, jika di sekitar taman tempat kita lari pagi itu banyak pemuda-pemuda ganteng seumuranku yang lari pagi juga. Apa kau tidak takut aku digoda oleh salah satu dari mereka?"

"Hn..."

"Atau kau memang sengaja membiarkanku digoda pemuda-pemuda itu. Ah, apa lebih baik aku mengajak Sasuke saja ya?"

"Baiklah... Aku bangun."

_Berhasil! _

Kakashi membuka matanya dengan malas dan pemandangan yang ia terima pertama kali adalah wajah Sakura yang manis di hadapannya. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Ia begitu senang caranya membuat Kakashi cemburu berhasil membangunkan pria itu. Bukan salah Sakura jika Kakashi sangat cemburu pada Sasuke—duda muda keren yang rumahnya bertetanggan dengan rumah mereka, yang katanya pernah menyukai Sakura. Tapi Sakura lupa jika Kakashi paling tidak suka dibuat cemburu. Sekali cemburu dibalas sekali kecupan. Adil kan?

Tanpa ragu Kakashi menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, membuat wanita itu jatuh tertidur dalam dekapannya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Sakura.

"Hukuman untuk istri nakal yang sudah membuat suaminya cemburu."

"Hufh... Salahmu sendiri tidak bangun-bangun."

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan perasaan seolah terluka. "Kau serius ingin lari pagi dengan Uchiha itu?"

Sakura tersenyum jahil sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Kakashi. "Memangnya kau mengizinkan jika aku lari pagi berdua dengan Sasuke?"

Kakashi melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Sakura. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura. Sakura mendekap tubuh suaminya itu dari belakang.

"Hei, hei, kau marah?"

"Hn."

"Hehehe... Aku kan hanya bercanda, Kashi. Mana mungkin aku lari pagi berdua dengan laki-laki lain jika ada seorang suami ganteng menungguku di rumah?"

"Hn."

"Hei, sudah ah, aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Hn."

Sakura mulai sebal dengan sikap Kakashi yang seperti tak mengacuhkannya. Ia putar paksa tubuh pria berambut perak itu agar menghadapnya. Kembali kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan pada wajah tampan pria itu. Ia menatap langsung ke arah kedua bola mata Kakashi yang berlainan warna. Kakashi yang tahu Sakura mulai kesal, malah sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kashi, tatap aku! Lihat! Kau tahu kan, hanya ada kau yang tercermin di dalam bola mataku. Begitu juga hatiku, hanya ada kau, Sayang..."

"Ya."

"Ya untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini."

Tanpa ragu, Kakashi memagut bibir lembut Sakura. Sakura yang tak sempat bersiap dengan penyerangan tiba-tiba Kakashi hanya pasrah menerima serangan pagi suaminya. Pagutan yang awalnya hanya sekedar sapuan lembut, lama-lama beralih menjadi pagutan penuh hasrat. Kakashi terus memanjakan bibir Sakura dengan sapuan-sapun intens yang mampu memabukkan wanita bermata jade itu hingga langit ke tujuh.

Perlahan tapi pasti mereka berdua telah kembali beraktivitas seperti malam pengantin mereka. Berbagi desahan, peluh, dan hasrat bersama. Tak peduli sinar matahari yang kini mulai menerobos masuk menghasilkan siluet keduanya terpantul di dinding kamar mereka. Bahkan AC kamar yang semalam membuat Sakura kedinginan rasanya tak mampu mendinginkan sekeliling mereka yang kini penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Ahhh... Kashiii..." erangan Sakura bukannya menghentikan kegiatan Kakashi, malah menambah tenaga pria itu semakin kuat. Rasanya aneh, mengingat Kakashi belum makan apa pun pagi ini. Ya seperti kata pepatah, cinta bisa menghasilkan energi positif yang menguatkan.

Hampir satu jam mereka bercinta sambil menikmati kicauan burung-burung yang sering hinggap di ujung ranting pohon di samping kamar mereka. Kegiatan mereka di pagi ini membuat mereka melupakan seseorang. Seseorang yang biasanya akan muncul tiba-tiba di kamar mereka jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

"_Kaa-san_, aku mau minum susuuuu..."

_Ops_.

Seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun muncul dengan tiba-tiba di balik pintu kamar mereka yang lupa dikunci sebelumnya. Rambut keperakan anak itu nampak berdiri karena terlalu kaget melihat keadaan orang tuanya saat ini. Sakura kini sedang berada dalam pelukan Kakashi tanpa sehelai benang pun, hanya selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya sampai ke pinggang. Kaus putih dan celana _training_ hitamnya sudah entah ke mana. Kakashi sendiri kini keadaannya hampir serupa dengan Sakura. _Kimono_ tidurnya sudah teronggok tak berdaya di ujung tempat tidur mereka.

Buru-buru Sakura menarik selimut mereka sampai ke ujung dagunya. "Jiraiya!"

"_Ops_! Aku tidak lihat apa-apa _kok_!" Secepat kilat bocah berusia 5 tahun itu melesat pergi meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya setelah menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Astaga! Ku harap Jiraiya segera melupakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya," harap Sakura.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Astaga Kashi! Ini sudah jam 7!" Sakura menepuk dahinya sambil melirik Kakashi dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?"

"Kashi, katanya kita mau olah raga?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya sambil beralih melirik jam dinding di kamar mereka. "Kalau begini, mana mungkin sempat?"

"Loh? Kan ini juga olah raga?"

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sakura sebelum menarik wanita itu kembali dalam pelukannya. Yang ditarik hanya bisa tersenyum sebal sambil memukul bahu suaminya itu dengan pelan.

"_Baka_!"

"I_ love you_, Sakura!"

"_Me too_!"

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

Yey! Selesai sudah...

Maaf jika abal #pundung# maklum, ngerjainnya di tengah kerjaan yang lagi numpuk. XD #alasan

**Hepi KakaSaku Fanday!:)**

**Aya^^16032011**


End file.
